contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Louise Lawler
Louise Lawler est une artiste contemporaine née en 1947 à Bronxville. Elle vit et travaille à New York. Depuis les années 1970, elle questionne la relation entre l’œuvre d’art, son lieu d’exposition et le processus de création. Figure de proue de l'appropriationnisme, elle s'illustre aussi bien dans la photographie que par des installations ou de l'art conceptuel. Aux Etats-Unis, elle est représentée par la galerie Metro Pictures de New York tandis qu'en France, elle est représentée par la galerie Yvon Lambert. Expositions personnelles 2007 * No Official Estimate, Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris 2006 * Twice Untitled and Other Pictures (looking back), Wexner Center Galleries, Ohio, USA 2005 * Kunstverein Hamburg, Hambourg, Allemagne * In and Out of Place, Dia Art Foundation, New York, USA 2004 * Not there and other work, Sprüth Magers Lee, Londres, Royaume-Uni * Kunstmuseum, Bâle, Suisse * Looking Forward, Metro Pictures, New York, USA 2003 * Selected Works 1980-2000, BFAS Blondeau Fine Art Services, Genève, Suisse * Probably Not in the Show, Portikus, Francfort, Allemagne * New Walls, Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris * Add to It, Portikus, Francfort, Allemagne 2001 * More Pictures and Other Pictures, Galerie Meert Rihoux, Bruxelles, Belgique * Dunn-Rite and Other Pictures, Studio Guenzani, Milan, Italie * Controlled Temperature, Art & Public, Genève, Suisse 2000 * Richard Telles Fine Art, Los Angeles, USA * Neugerriemschneider, Berlin, Allemagne * Metro Pictures, New York, USA 1999 * Hand On Her Back and Other Pictures, Galerie Monika Sprüth, Cologne, Allemagne * The Tremaine Series, 1984, Skarstedt Fine Art, New York, USA * Jürgen Becker, Hambourg, Allemagne 1998 * Pictures That May or May Not Go Together, Gallery Larsen, Stockholm, Suède 1997 * Monochrome, Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden, Washington, USA * Farbe, Wände, Bilder, Galerie Monika Sprüth, Cologne, Allemagne * Metro Pictures, New York, USA 1996 * It Could Be Elvis and Other Pictures, Galerie Six Friedrich, Munich, Allemagne * Galerie S.L Simpson, Toronto, Canada 1995 * A Spot on the Wall, Munich Kunstverein, Munich, Allemagne 1994 * Centre d'art contemporain, Genève, Suisse * External Stimulation : Galerie Klemens Gasser, Bolzano, Italie ; Galerie Monika Sprüth, Cologne, Allemagne ; Studio Guenzani, Milan, Italie ; Metro Pictures, New York, USA 1993 * Sprengel Museum, Hanovre, Allemagne 1992 * Galerie Isabella Kacprzak, Cologne, Allemagne 1991 * Metro Pictures, New York, USA * Galerie Meert Rihoux, Bruxelles, Belgique 1990 * À Vendre, Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris * The Enlargement of Attention, No One Between the Ages of 21 and 35 is Allowed, Connections: Louise Lawler, Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, USA 1989 * The Show Isn't Over, Photographic Resource Center, Boston, USA * Metro Pictures, New York, USA 1988 * Vous Avez Déjà Vu Ça, Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris * Accrochage I, Galerie Meert Rihoux, Bruxelles, Belgique 1987 * Metro Pictures, New York, USA * The Big Top Is Up, Kuhlenschmidt/Simon, Los Angeles, USA * Enough, Projects: Louise Lawler, Museum of Modern Art, New York, USA * As Serious As A Circus, Isabella Kacprzak, Stuttgart, Allemagne 1986 * What is the Same, Maison de la Culture et de la Communication de Saint-Étienne 1985 * Interesting, Nature Morte, New York, USA 1984 * Home/Museum - Arranged for Living and Viewing, Matrix, The Wadsworth Atheneum, Hartford, USA 1982 * Another Gallery, Anna Leonowens Gallery II, Halifax, Canada * An Arrangement of Pictures, Metro Pictures, New York, USA 1981 * Jancar/Kuhlenschmidt, Jancar/Kuhlenschmidt Gallery, Los Angeles, USA 1979 * A Movie Will Be Shown Without the Picture, Aero Theater, Santa Monica, USA Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1947 de:Louise Lawler en:Louise Lawler